Odd Character Zora
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40886 |no = 1567 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 194 |animation_idle = 58 |animation_move = 32 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 144, 148, 152, 156 |normal_distribute = 30, 25, 25, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171 |bb_distribute = 13, 11, 11, 11, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183, 186, 189, 192, 195, 198, 201 |ubb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The interrogator with the fearsome band of outlaws, the "Ten Vile Disnomians." Active during the early days of the empire, Zora was skilled in telepathic techniques. Stories tell us that he took great pleasure in toying with his subjects' minds, and that he was skilled in psychological warfare. He confused countless knights when the band was ambushed by the Imperial Guard, creating a mountain of bodies. Even so, he sacrificed himself to save a magical automaton team member, and is believed to have perished in the act. |summon = All right, time for a lively little interrogation! What do you want to play? It's okay, it won't hurt! |fusion = All I want is a new toy and the strength to keep that kid safe. I'll toss away anything else! |evolution = | hp_base = 5097 |atk_base = 2237 |def_base = 1921 |rec_base = 1943 | hp_lord = 7263 |atk_lord = 3027 |def_lord = 2602 |rec_lord = 2623 | hp_anima = 8155 |rec_anima = 2385 |atk_breaker = 3265 |def_breaker = 2364 |def_guardian = 2840 |rec_guardian = 2504 |def_oracle = 2483 |rec_oracle = 2980 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Interrogator's Gambit |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, probable infliction of random status ailment & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes |lsnote = 7% Injury, Weak, Sick chance, 5% Curse, Poison, Paralysis chance & 100% boost |bb = Brutal Punishment |bbdescription = 10 combo Thunder attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, probable random status ailment infliction & adds probable slight HP absorption to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% chance to drain 3-5% damage, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 65% infliction chance |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 31 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Solitary Cell |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn to Atk, Def reduction, adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns, adds probable slight HP absorption to attack for 3 turns & damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% chance to drain 3-5% damage, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 8% Curse, Poison, Paralysis chance, 10% Injury, Weak, Sick & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Ruisette's Absolution |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormous 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns & damage taken may enormously restore HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 60% Crit, 80% reduction, 300% Crit damage & 100% chance to restore 100% damage |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Telepathy |esitem = |esdescription = Hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes & negates all status ailments |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = |evointo = 40887 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Thunder Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Pot |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}